This section provides background information related to the present disclosure, which is not necessarily prior art.
Vehicles are known to include keyless ignition systems. Current keyless ignition systems can detect the presence of an authorized wireless transceiver, such as a key fob for example. When an authorized key fob is within a predetermined range, the keyless ignition system generally allows the vehicle's engine to be started with the push of an ignition button that is located in the vehicle. These keyless ignition systems allow for the starting and operating of the vehicle without the need to insert a physical key into a traditional ignition tumbler lock.
Current keyless ignition systems authenticate the key fob when an operator presses the ignition button. When the ignition button is pressed, the keyless ignition system sends out a wireless inquiry signal. Key fobs that receive and recognize the inquiry signal can respond by sending a wireless response signal. The inquiry and response signals typically include an inquiry code and a response code. If the keyless ignition system does not receive a response signal that includes an authorized response code, then the keyless ignition system will not start the vehicle's engine. If the keyless ignition system does receive a response signal with an authorized response code, then the keyless ignition system will start the vehicle's engine. Once the key fob has been properly authenticated and the vehicle is running, the operator is free to drive the vehicle away from its current location.
Current keyless ignition systems only authenticate the key fob once, in order to start the vehicle. Once the vehicle is running, the vehicle is free to be driven away without the key fob being present in the vehicle. Once the vehicle is turned off, the key fob will again need to be authenticated before the vehicle can be restarted. This situation can result in the operator becoming stranded far from the key fob if the operator had started the vehicle then accidentally left the key fob outside of the vehicle before driving off in the vehicle. Additionally, this situation allows for anyone, such as an unauthorized user, to drive off with the vehicle once it has been started. Current keyless ignition systems fail to adequately address situations in which the vehicle is driven away without the key fob being present.